Methamphetamine is an amphetamine-like stimulant with substantial abuse liability by the intravenous route. Recently, a new form of methamphetamine ("ice") has been reported to be abused via the smoking route. This study will evaluate various chemical forms of methamphetamine in human volunteer subjects. Informed consent will be obtained and all procedures will be approved by the hospital Institutional Review Board. Methamphetamine will be administered by the smoking and intravenous routes. The pharmacokinetic profile will be determined by analysis of blood samples. The bioavailability and abuse liability of the smoked drug will be obtained by comparison to the intravenous route. Urine, saliva, and hair specimens will be collected for drug detection studies on methamphetamine. These studies will evaluate for the first time, the abuse potential of smoked methamphetamine and will allow drug detection methods to be developed for this new form of methamphetamine.